


in case you don’t live forever

by redisnotonline



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Does this count as a song fic, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, barely, ben platts song, first non vent fic :), no beta we die like l’manberg, sort of a rewrite, tommy thinks about what happened in the final disc war, typing on a phone sucks ass, wilbur and tommy don’t have their moment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-13 11:01:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29027622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redisnotonline/pseuds/redisnotonline
Summary: tommy can’t stop thinking about what could’ve happened if he let tubbo die.(the title and some of the lines are from ben platts song, in case you don’t live forever)
Relationships: Tubbo & Tommyinnit, fuck off if you came for their ship, platonic though
Kudos: 57





	in case you don’t live forever

**Author's Note:**

> there’s a bbc sherlock reference somewhere there, props if you can find it

Through grief and loss, they were at each other’s side. Through betrayal and anger, the thought of the other never left their minds. Through the start of a nation right to the falling out, they stood strong. Through every attack, life, and drop of blood, they gave their hearts on a silver platter only for the other to see. While their friends were escorting Dream to his prison, they allowed Tommy and Tubbo to take a breather. Go back to the place where everything began, and think. 

“I didn’t think we were gonna come out of there alive.”  
“Fuckin’ tell me about it.”

They fell into silence, not feeling the need to talk to understand the other. They were so so tired. Everything they’ve fought for led up to this moment; the fight is over now, the dawn of a new day was coming and neither of them expected it to be this warm. They were alive and most importantly, they had each other. (it’s not like they would’ve lost the other even in the afterlife, god forbid that to come)

Cat sang through the cold air, the cloudy night soon coming to a close, as did this chapter of their lives. They were ready to turn the page and write its conclusion, yet Tommy refused to continue. 

During the standoffs, Tommy never got to fully realize the depths of how much Tubbo would’ve gone for him, and now with the adrenaline now wearing off, he began to think. Why was Tubbo so persistent and quick to sacrifice his final life for a war he started? Through thick and thin, every crack and dam, he was right in his corner, ready for whatever tidal wave was to come. During their battle with Dream, Tubbo got the most hits from him, yet here he is, proudly staring into the rising sun, eyes glossy but full of a new sense of hope, gladly and patiently waiting for his best friends next move. Tommy wasn’t lying when he told Dream that he was Tubbo’s sidekick, but why wasn’t he celebrating like him? If he was in Tubbo’s shoes, would he sacrifice himself for something his best friend treasured? History says no, the memorial to his beloved bee hives outside his house had the proof. The ones he failed to save. But Tubbo was ready to give his life the moment Dream threatened his discs (albeit the real ones or not). Tubbo put himself in between Tommy and Dream, a meal in front of a lion. Even in the end Tubbo was hesitant to wear Dream’s armor. Tommy replayed the memory,

“Just let him kill me! I’ve had a good run, you said it yourself, the discs are much more importa-“  
“I’m gonna have to stop you right there Dream”

That settled it, if Punz weren’t there to step in, Tubbo would be dead. No doubt about it. He thinks back to the standoff at the blown up Community House. 

“...Just give him the discs, Tubbo.”

Tommy winces, he probably shouldn’t have said that. 

“-The discs! The discs were worth more than you ever were!” 

He definitely shouldn’t have said that. Cringing at the thought, he pushes them away, trying to force himself into remembering that he was sat next to Tubbo, watching the sun rise. 

“...Tubbo?”  
“Yeah, Big Man?”  
“Back what you said there with uh- with Dream.”  
“What about it?”  
“That was uh- ahem- good. That was good.”  
“I know.”

He definitely could’ve said that better. Let’s try again. 

“I’m uh- I’m really happy you wanted to sacrifice yourself for me out there Tubbsters-“  
“-Where is this going-“  
“Let me finish. I want to make myself clear, you do understand that I value you worth more than the discs, right?”  
“Debatable, but sure!”  
He turns to Tubbo, “I’m being serious, Big Man. Look back at everything we’ve done together-“  
“I’m only joking, Tommy. I’m sure you would’ve done the same thing for me too.”

While the past begs to differ, Tommy’s changed. It doesn’t take much thought before agreeing, “Yeah, no shit I would.” He continues, “In case of anything like this happening again, in case either of us don’t make it, I just uh- wanted you to let you know now,” Tubbo hums. “I’m everything that I am because of you”

**Author's Note:**

> “Oh I am well aware”  
> “WE WERE HAVING A MOMENT”
> 
> Aaaaaand back to their bickering, Wilbur listens from the distance, if Tommy knew that he heard all of that, he’d be a dead man walking. Twice. “You’ve been watchin’ for a while now, you plan on hoppin’ in?” Schlatt says from behind him. “Nah, it looks like they’ve got it figured out”


End file.
